Akar Min Satu
by alfabetateta1213123
Summary: Tentang Kim Mingyu si berandal sekolahan dan Jeon Wonwoo si penyuka ketenangan yang punya sisi lain tak terduga. "Kau benar-benar sombong sampai-sampai aku ingin meludahimu." SVT Fanfiction! MEANIE Highschool!au (Minwon / Wongyu); lil bit Cheolsoo; BL, DLDR. RnR please


_"Well, kita ini...sama-sama kuda hitam -yeah, kau tahu maksudku kan?"_

 _"Berisik."_

* * *

 **Title: Akar Min Satu**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rating: T-M for some violences**

 **Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, some SVT & BTS members**

Disclaimer: BL, Meanie Highschool!au, Dubious role (both Minwon/Wongyu possible), yang tidak berkenan bisa tinggalkan cerita ini:)  
Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Bila terdapat kesamaan dengan karya lain, merupakan ketidaksengajaan

Review juseyo~  
.

.

Tepat di depan kelas A jurusan Seni kerumunan dengan gemuruh euforia khas siswa putra: bersorak bagai menonton pertandingan bola, memprovokasi pemain; menggema hingga koridor paling ujung. Hong Jisoo berlari menyusuri deretan siswi yang berbaris dan berbisik-bisik di pinggir, harap-harap cemas. "Coups!"

 _Bugh_

Satu lagi bogem mentah melayang tak semestinya di paras Jisoo yang tak bersalah; berusaha menengahi perkelahian yang tak masuk akal ini. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, tidak banyak, tapi cukup menyakitkan untuk seseorang yang anti berkelahi. Jisoo menyeka bibirnya, melihat sekeliling meminta bantuan.

"Bajingan!"

Sebuah pukulan kembali dihantamkan, kini pada rahang kokoh pemuda berkulit tan di seberang yang terengah menghirup nafas kepayahan—dengan luka yag tak terhitung jumlahnya nyaris di seluruh wajahnya.

"Coups, hentikan!" Jisoo berteriak lantang hingga tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. " _Seriously I demand you to stop!_ " laki-laki yang menguasai duel itu kemudian berhenti, bangkit meninggalkan pemuda yang terkapar di lantai tidak terima, menghampiri Jisoo yang mnyaksikannya kecewa. "Dia memukulmu, Josh," jelasnya, "aku tak bisa biarkan itu."

" _Tch_ , kau yang memulainya, sialan."

Seungcheol hampir tersulut, hendak memukul lagi Kim Mingyu—pemuda yang kini terkapar menyedihkan di lantai. Jika saja Hong Jisoo tidak ada di sana, Seungcheol pasti sudah mematahkan tulangnya sampai remuk; lumpuh, hingga tak bisa menapakkan kaki walau hanya sejengkal.

Jisoo dengan lengan Seungcheol di pundaknya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan seorang Mingyu tertatih menuju ruang kesehatan di ujung ruangan yang dengan keras kepala menolak keras segala tawaran yang beralasan ingin membantunya.

Di sana, di ruang bercat biru muda dengan aroma obat-obatan sejenis alkohol dan etanol, terbaring seorang pemuda dengan buku di tangannya di atas dipan, meliriknya sekilas tak menunjukkan afeksi; padanya yang jelas-jelas berhiaskan darah.

"Ah, persetan!" mengumpat—alibi dari kesakitan ketika iodin mulai menyapa lukanya, mendesis mengingat-ingat seberapa brengsek kakak kelasnya, Seungcheol, yang hampir saja mematahkan lengannya. Pria di seberang tak bergeming, memilih fokus pada novel setebal dua ruas jari di genggamannya.

Kim Mingyu sungguh membenci wartawan, penguntit, penguping, —ataupun sejenisnya; termasuk, orang-orang yang mencurigakan dan membuatnya berspekulasi negatif.

"Oi," panggilnya pelan, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau salah satu dari wartawan sekolah sialan itu, cepat pergi atau kupenggal kepalamu."

Tampaknya Kim Mingyu lupa akan seberapa babak belur dirinya saat ini.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menunjukkan atensi, menatapnya sekilas, tak merespons dan kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat terusik seakan tak mendengar apa-apa. Kim Mingyu merasa harga dirinya dilukai, bahkan melebihi saat ia menerima cacian dan perlakuan tak manusiawi dari senior-seniornya.

"Bangsat," umpatnya penuh penekanan, merebut dengan kurang ajar buku yang sedang hikmat dibaca oleh sang empu yang tak bereaksi terhadapnya. Kim Mingyu bergerak cepat, menarik kerah sang pemuda erat-erat.

Oniks hitam kelam menghujam, menggantung, seakan merajam adrenalinnya—menantang obsidiannya, tenang, tak menunjukkan mimik yang berarti. Mingyu bersumpah, belum pernah ada orang yang membuatnya tersulut dengan air muka yang kelewat tenang —sebelumnya.

Sebelah lengkungan bibirnya menajam, terkekeh remeh.

"Kau berisik."

Suaranya terdengar angkuh, dalam, dengan aksen bicaranya yang begitu menusuk. Kelopak matanya tipis turun, menyisakan setengah dari bola hitam netranya tak gentar menghujani fokusnya. Kim Mingyu nyaris tidak merasakan keringat dari pelipisnya meluncur dan mencampuri perih lukanya, membeku sesaat, sedetik yang demikian singkat terasa begitu menggerogotinya—menghujat keras dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat wajar: menghajar siapa saja yang cari ribut dengannya; khusus, pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat.

Mingyu melepasnya gusar, mencabut secara serampangan _name-tag_ di atas saku dadanya.

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

Ia menelusupkan papan nama pada sakunya, menatap bengis pemuda yang masih pada stagnansi yang sama.

"Mulai sekarang, dirimu dalam masalah."

* * *

Kim Mingyu adalah siswa penerima beasiswa penuh tiga tahun Jurusan Seni di salah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul. Tampan, dengan penampilannya yang sedikit _tan_ , tinggi, dan atletis, sudah pasti populer dari kalangan teman satu angkatan hingga senior. Tapi disamping itu, adalah _freshman_ paling kurang ajar yang anti senioritas, bahkan kelewat jijik untuk menyertakan gelar _sunbae_ —atau bahkan _hyung_ —di belakang nama kakak kelasnya. Pendominasi buku catatan bermasalah nomor satu di ruang konseling, dan predikatnya, singkat saja, si pembuat onar kelas kakap, dalam konteks yang kelewat tidak bagus—sering menghajar orang tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Kemarin saja contohnya, ia bahkan tak segan baku hantam dengan Seungcheol, kakak kelas yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Sekali lagi kau begini, beasiswamu akan dicabut."

Mingyu tak menanggapi, melirik singkat refleksi dirinya di kaca sudut ruangan. Sekitar matanya menghitam dan memar hampir di seluruh wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, Seungcheol, hampir pada kondisi yang sama namun ia menyebutnya sebuah keberuntungan—masih lebih bersih dibandingkan dirinya.

"Dan kau Choi Seungcheol, _track record_ -mu selama dua tahun ini akan jauh lebih bagus bila kau tidak bertingkah macam-macam," Jang- _seosaengnim_ melanjutkan, "aku akan buat laporan khusus untuk kasus ini. Kalian boleh keluar."

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik," Seungcheol membungkuk santun, kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi.

" _Tch_. Kau memang benar-benar bermuka dua," Mingyu melenggang santai, tak acuh pada senior yang kemarin baru saja menghajarnya. Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, tak menanggapi.

"Mingyu!"

Alis Seungcheol terangkat. "Josh?"

Jisoo membetulkan dasinya yang sempat melonggar, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bertanda plus—kotak obat—dari sakunya. "Mungkin ini kelihatan terlambat," Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya, "dan maaf kalau Seungcheol-

"-Josh," potong Seungcheol cepat.

"Ah," Mingyu menerimanya, melihat sekilas kotak obat pemberian Jisoo, kemudian mengembalikannya. "Maaf, tapi aku rasa pacarmu itu _nggak_ suka kalau aku menerimanya."

"Bukankah begitu, Seungcheol- _sunbaenim_?"

* * *

Hong Jisoo dan Choi Seungcheol memang dekat, bukan tak beralasan. Keduanya berada di kelas yang sama, punya hobi yang serupa, dan juga, berbagi kamar yang sama. Semua berawal ketika Joshua—panggilan akrab untuk Seungcheol—yang lama tinggal di Los Angeles, datang ke Seoul dan kebetulan Seungcheol duduk sebangku dengannya di hari pertama orientasi, dan kini seakan-akan menjabat sebagai _personal_ _guide_ -nya.

Keduanya memang tersohor di sekolah, dari kalangan siswa hingga guru. Seungcheol, si-Kakak-Kelas-Ganteng-dan-Teladan yang namanya selalu ada di peringkat lima besar paralel tiap tengah semester . _Good at sports_. Menjadi pusat perhatian—dan selalu begitu—ketika musim perlombaan olahraga antarkelas. Juga, punya tanggung jawab dan jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, aktif dalam organisasi, dan jangan lupakan gelar mantan ketua OSIS-nya.

Hong Jisoo. Siswa pindahan Amerika pada semester pertama. Si _Gentleman_ yang banyak berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, punya senyum yang cantik manis memikat, dan terlahir pada keluarga "konglomerat"—begitu Mingyu memanggilnya. Mantan ketua Organisasi Palang Merah sekolah, aktif dalam kegiatan bakti sosial, dan merupakan seorang Kristen yang taat.

Hanya satu yang kurang dari _duo perfect_ ini.

Sama-sama masih _single._

 _Lho?_

Atas dasar itulah berbagai spekulasi bermunculan. Banyak yang berkata bahwa keduanya terlibat hubungan yang lebih jauh, dan sudah tak asing lagi jika ada yang menyebut bahwa keduanya berpacaran—meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Dari situlah lahir pepatah, _Di mana ada Seungcheol, disitu pasti ada Jisoo_.

" _Have you eaten yet, Coups?_ "

Seungcheol tengah sibuk membuka plester pada dagunya hati-hati.

"Belum."

Jisoo melangkah mendekat, menjauhkan tangan Seungcheol dari lukanya, mengambil alih. " _Let me do it for you._ "

Seungcheol bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jisoo, semerbak wangi shampoo beraroma anggur segar dan parfum _citrus_ khas partnernya yang menguar. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bulu matanya yang berkedip menari-nari—dan itu membuat Seungcheol gemas.

" _Fuu_ ~"

Jisoo berjingkat kecil, mundur selangkah, mengucek matanya, "Jangan bodoh."

Seungcheol mengaduh kesakitan karena cubitan kecil pada lengannya.

" _I really hope you won't do such stupid thing again,_ " Jisoo mengganti dengan plester yang baru, "aku tidak suka melihatmu berkelahi."

Seungcheol tersenyum mengerti.

"Mingyu memang sensitif, jadi-"

"-Hong, _please_."

Kehadiran Mingyu menjadi aspek tersendiri bagi Seungcheol. Sejak namanya tercatat sebagai murid di sekolah yang sama, Kim Mingyu berhasil sedikit mengambil alih pamor yang dulu sepenuhnya milik Seungcheol. Tampan, punya fisik yang bagus, dan pandai berolahraga, kesemuanya itu dulunya memang pujian yang sering ditujukan padanya.

Tapi Kim Mingyu tak sejenius Choi Seungcheol, suka berkelahi, punya kehidupan yang berantakan, dan oleh karena itu Seungcheol tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Tapi lain halnya jika menyangkut Hong Jisoo.

Terhitung sejak pekan olahraga tiga yang bulan lalu, Hong Jisoo menjadi penanggung jawab tim medis yang berjaga di pinggir lapangan—tempat bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkan pertolongan pertama akibat cedera. Tapi Kim Mingyu adalah pengecualian, seorang keras kepala yang lebih memilih membiarkan darah mengucur dari lukanya dan melanjutkan permainan daripada harus duduk di pinggir lapangan. Jisoo saat itu tak tinggal diam dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke pinggir lapangan dengan segala cara—menyeret seorang Mingyu yang bertubuh kekar dengan lengan kurusnya. Dan sejak itulah, Hong Jisoo si Konglomerat dan Kim Mingyu sering bertegur sapa dan, sedikit dekat.

Singkatnya, Kim Mingyu- _si Brengsek_ telah merebut perhatian Jisoo, dan Seungcheol tidak suka itu.

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester, tidak ingin meminjam buku di perpustakaan?"

* * *

"Heh Soonyoung, cepat kembalikan buku matematika-ku," mendengar tak ada respon, laki-laki bersurai merah jambu itu merebut paksa buku yang tengah disalin oleh temannya.

"Kurang ajar kau Jihoon!" cercanya menggebu-gebu, "Aku belum selesai, sialan!"

Lee Jihoon tak menanggapi, memasukkan harta bendanya yang berceceran di atas meja ke dalam tas yang mungil—semungil dirinya—dan berjalan keluar kelas. "Bukan urusanku," timpalnya.

Soonyoung mengerang frustasi. Pasalnya, catatannya baru setengah halaman, sedangkan sudah jelas-jelas mata pelajaran yang diujikan pada hari pertama ujian adalah momok bagi sebagian siswa-tidak-minat-belajar seperti dirinya: Matematika.

"Oi Wonwoo," panggilnya pada seseorang di sudut kelas, "boleh kan aku pin-"

" _Nggak_."

Kwon Soonyoung mengutuk, hampir berbicara diluar batas, entah pada siapa, karena hanya tersisa dirinya dan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang kelewat tidak menyenangkan di kelas ini.

"Yasudahlah, aku pulang saja," Soonyoung memanggul tasnya pasrah, sambil bergumam persetan-dengan-ujian-akhir-semester seraya pergi, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mulai sibuk membuka lembaran buku matematika tebal yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

 _Mathematics: Basic Formulas for Senior High School_

 _Year 12_

Mata Wonwoo menyipit, dahinya berkerut-kerut, membolak-balik lembaran merasa buku yang kini dibacanya bukanlah buku yang seharusnya ia pinjam. Jeon Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang; bukunya tertukar.

Laki-laki bersurai cokelat kehitaman menutupi dahi itu tidak masalah pergi sejauh apapun demi seonggok buku, bahkan jika ia harus mengambil novelnya yang berjudul " _Miracles of the Namiya General Store"_ yang tertinggal di kutub, maka Jeon Wonwoo akan melakukannya.

"Ah, benar, ini bukuku. _Thanks_ ya," Yoon Jeonghan, laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang sebahu itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Wonwoo-ah!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia melihat ke arah sumber suara, kemudian membungkuk tipis, "Ah _, sunbaenim_."

Seungcheol menepuk punggungnya, "Sudah siap ujian rupanya."

Choi Seungcheol kenal cukup baik Jeon Wonwoo, karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan—tapi tidak lagi karena keduanya sudah resmi menjadi penghuni asrama—dan karena orang tua mereka yang merupakan rekan kerja di perusahaan yang sama.

"Wah, wah," seseorang dengan langkah ringan menginterupsi.

Jisoo membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun.

"Lama _nggak_ ketemu ya, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Alis Seungcheol terangkat, menatap Jisoo meminta penjelasan—yang sayangnya sama-sama tidak mengerti.

Kim Mingyu memblokade jalan, menunggu respons laki-laki di hadapannya remeh. "Kau pintar cari muka juga, rupanya."

"Sopanlah sedikit, Kim Mingyu-

"Biar aku saja," Seungcheol menahan Jisoo melangkah lebih jauh, "aku tidak mau menghajarmu di sini, _so,_ pergi atau kutendang bokongmu."

Mingyu berdecih, tersenyum tipis sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang tidak terpasang dengan benar, "Bukan urusanmu juga kan, Cheol?" ujarnya retorik, "aku ada perlu dengan orang ini, jadi _nggak_ usah ikut campur." Dan Seungcheol bersumpah ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok junior kurang ajar yang satu ini.

"Kau kenal dia, Wonwoo?" Jisoo angkat bicara.

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, sedikit menyeringai—persis seperti bayangan dirinya dalam memori Kim Mingyu, saat ia mendeklarasikan ketidaksukaannya pada pemuda raven itu.

"Tidak."

Mata Mingyu melebar tak percaya. Pasalnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya, _sunbae_ yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya ini kembali berhasil mengobar emosinya, dengan cara bicaranya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, dalam artian tidak memanusiakan dirinya; membuatnya bereaksi impulsif, —namun dengan sigap Seungcheol dan Jisoo mencegahnya sebelum hal-hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar sombong sampai-sampai aku ingin meludahimu."

* * *

" _Wow_ , Bung," mata Jungkook melebar menatap layar ponselnya, mendapati nama sahabatnya tepat ada di bawah kolom peserta, "kau benar-benar bajingan yang beruntung," kagumnya disertai cercaan yang tidak pernah absen dari bibirnya. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menelisik raut kawannya yang masih terpaku pada _name-list_ _Cooking Class_ di genggamannya.

Ya, kelas memasak.

Siapa sangka Kim Mingyu-preman sejagad raya itu ternyata lihai main pisau di dapur?

" _Holy shit._ "

Kim Mingyu mengumpat tertahan, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari telunjuknya pada sebuah nama di akhir kolom paling bawah.

 _Judge: Jeon Wonwo_ o

Mingyu berdecih tak percaya.

"Jadi begini caranya balas dendam? Heh, kampungan sekali."

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, meneliti gerak-gerik temannya yang tak biasa—matanya setengah memicing, "Woah, sejak kapan Kim Mingyu jadi pengecut begini?"

Kim Mingyu bisa saja langsung menonjoknya.

"Yang benar saja," ujarnya defensif, sambil mengasak rambutnya, "aku hanya akan meludahi makananku dan membiarkan dia mencicipinya." Jeon Jungkook tersenyum merendahkan, menyilangkan tangannya, bersandar pada kursinya, "Laki-laki itu _nggak_ akan mencicipi makanan kotormu dengan lidahnya sendiri, _anyway_ ," katanya santai, "dia benar-benar _nggak_ bisa ditebak."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Untuk satu alasan ia setuju dengan kalimat terakhir Jungkook, mengingat seberapa menyebalkan Jeon Wonwoo untuk ukuran seseorang yang pendiam—misterius.

Dan Mingyu tidak peduli dengan ocehan hiperbola Jeon Jungkook soal Wonwoo yang diam-diam menghanyutkan, sampai-sampai menyebutnya 'FBI sekolah' —yang tentu saja membuat Mingyu tertawa bodoh karenanya.

" _Cih_ , kalau wajahnya _nggak_ setampan itu, dia pasti sudah jadi anak kuper dan membusuk di kelas."

—Tampan.

Celaannya seakan hambur di telinga Jungkook, dan satu-satunya yang ia tangkap hanyalah opini yang sedikit banyak lebih terdengar seperti pujian —tentu saja, untuk kelas orang yang punya gengsi kelewat batas, Kim Mingyu berhasil membuatnya terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bingo," Jungkook berseri-seri, setengah tercengang—bagai dapat _jackpot_ , "kupikir kau nggak se- _yandere_ itu untuk menyebut seseorang **ganteng** ," ia memberi penekanan pada akhir katanya, "aku cukup kaget, loh."

- _Fuck._ "

Mingyu benar-benar ingin menelan Jungkook bulat-bulat sekarang.

 _"_ _Well,_ seleramu lumayan juga," Jungkook bertepuk tangan, tersenyum mencemooh. " _But_ _for your information_ , dia itu 'dominan', Bung. Pikir ulang sebelum kau ingin menggaetnya."

Mingyu tertawa garing. Otaknya masih cukup waras untuk membedakan mana kuda hitam mana kuda poni; pemegang kendali atau hewan tunggangan —kecuali jika ia dengan senang hati merelakan diri menjadi bidak catur seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Penggal kepalaku kalau itu terjadi."

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

 **Author's note:**  
 **Haaaaaiiiiii. Ini first post aku about Meanie, yoshhhhh^^**

 **Fakfiksi ini terinspirasi dari Meanie Mansae era yang masi gemay gemay gregettttt bikin ingin gigit (sad)**  
 **Dan ada sedikit bumbu Cheolsoo nya (miyan) bikos aku ga bisa resist sama skinship mereka;_;**

 **Dan seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, Meanie di sini punya kemungkinan yang sama buat jadi Minwoo atau Wongyu.**  
 **Karena buat aku, mereka sama-sama menli, tapi juga ngegemesin at the same moment TT-TT**

 **Cerita ini juga sudah saya publish di wattpad dengan username yang sama ^^ Dengan sedikit edit tentunya:)**  
 **Mohon dukungannya yaa, Comments dan Masukan, monggo:)**


End file.
